


Game of Chess

by Moiranna



Series: 50 themes - Vergil & Dante [28]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiranna/pseuds/Moiranna
Summary: Make the move if you dare.





	Game of Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: #37 - Technology
> 
> Originally posted on ff.net in 2011

It surprised many who didn't know Dante too well, and even some who  _did_  know him – that Dante had a calculating side. By God he had to have one seeing that everyone in his family possessed an IQ of 135 or higher. Yes, even his mother.

He just didn't like flaunting it much. Often it led to too many questions – generally he deemed it simply best if people underestimated him and took him for a cocky gun-toting fool.

The exception was on those few rare times he felt like playing chess. Thing was; these days it was only  _one_  person that he'd actually want to play chess with, just because he knew that a game against his elder brother would be excruciatingly challenging. Partially because his instincts demanded that he beat Vergil at anything at all, but mainly because they knew one another so damned well.

A game of chess between them could last for days. Yes. Plural. They'd sit for hours just going through tactics mentally, every now and then throwing out some thinly veiled insult until finally one of them snapped and did something irrational, which meant that in minutes the game would be over.

The longest game took a month to complete, and by the end only five pieces had been discarded.

Vergil never cared for pawns; he'd sacrifice them left or right if it meant that one of his more valuable pieces could be spared. Dante on the other hand rarely sacrificed any piece if he didn't deem it necessary for "the greater good."

To the current date Dante had lost twelve games, Vergil nine. Two had been a draw and one time they'd both decided that trying to kill one another was more interesting than chess.

The reason they continued playing was simple. The winner had himself a complete subservient slave for 48 hours. And the humiliation in there is nothing to be spoken off lightly. To say it was extreme is putting it mildly. Still it was absolutely worth it to grind his twin's face into the ground. Because really? 48 hours of Vergil in a maid outfit? Whoo. That was worth everything.


End file.
